


Blessed Luck

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A little St. Patrick's Day fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Blessed Luck BLESSED LUCK  
By Shorts  
  
  
Shane and Devlin clung to each other as they tumbled out of their hiding place and practically slid across the back seat. The Impala made another sharp turn and they ended back where they had started, half buried in dirty clothes inside a canvas bag.  
  
"Tell me again, Devlin, why are we here?" moaned Shane, tossing off a sock that had landed on his head.  
  
"I told ya. I've taken these two under me wing," answered Devlin, his voice rising shrilly as they were bounced into the air, then back onto the leather seat.  
  
Shane pulled off the soft cotton material that had tangled around his neck. His eyes narrowed, then widened, as he recognized the particular article of clothing he held. "By all that is sacred, will you finish this night?! If yer goin' to bless ‘em with yer luck, do it already."  
  
Yanking the boxers from Shane, Devlin shoved them behind the mound of clothes beside them. "Don't ya be belly aching to me, it was you who insisted on coming along, after all," answered Devlin, wrinkling his nose at the odd smell coming from the very back of the bag.  
  
"Only because I couldn't understand what could be so important that you'd pass up a fine ale on this particular night," said Shane, as the car finally smoothed out and picked up speed on the straight stretch of highway.  
  
"These two are special," said Devlin, nodding his head to emphasize the truth. "Ever since they were wee lads, I've known it. I could see it in their souls, I could. And as time passed, I watched ‘em grow into who they are today. They are truly worthy of me luck."  
  
Shane saw the nostalgic look on Devlins' face and snorted. "You mean to tell me you do this every year?! Granted, after what I've witnessed this night, they probably need a refresher on the luck. But Devlin, even though they do noble work, what is so special about ‘em that can seduce you to return again and again?"  
  
"Ah, that be it exactly, my ol' friend," smiled Devlin. "‘Tis a seduction of the rarest, and purest kind."  
  
Shane frowned. Talking in riddles was nothing new for either of them, but it was usually limited to mortals and not used on each other. He crossed his arms, determined to see this through to the end.  
  
Suddenly the most horrendous, nerve wracking noise blared around them. Shane thrust his walking stick forward, trying to look in all directions at once. "What manner of attack is this?!"  
  
Devlin quickly knocked the cane downward. "‘Tis only music!" he hissed. "Don't be brandishing yer weapon around!"  
  
"Music?" cried Shane, grimacing. "Sounds more like the hounds of hell, if yer were to ask me."  
  
"Well, I'm not! Now behave yerself," ordered Devlin. He crawled across Shane and peeked out of the opening of the bag. He saw Sam reach out and rest his hand against the back of Dean's neck, and smiled. The grace of luck was with him tonight, he was sure of it.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, the car finally came to a stop. The sound of the doors opening and closing had the two leprechauns crawling out of hiding. Side by side, they peeked out the side window, watching and waiting as Dean and Sam checked into the small motel.  
  
"Let's go!" grinned Devlin, and they shimmered into a rainbow of sparkles.  
  
Sam followed Dean into the room, locking the door and securing the window and curtains as Dean checked it out. Turning, he missed the twinkling appearance of Devlin and Shane half hidden by the hem of the curtain.  
  
"Want to hit the shower?" asked Dean, stepping out from the bathroom. They had a rough two days, and he wasn't sorry to have left that piss poor town behind them.  
  
"Later," answered Sam, closing the distance between them. "I have something much better in mind."  
  
"I do like the way you think, bro," smirked Dean, as Sam gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him close.  
  
"Devlin, what are they on about?" whispered Shane. A moment later, his question was answered. "Oooohh."  
  
Sam captured Dean's lips in a crushing kiss. He back walked Dean until the bed hit the back of his legs and he fell onto the bed. He caught himself so his entire weight wouldn't crush Dean, giving him time to scoot up the bed. Slowly he lowered himself to lie chest to chest and hip to hip with his brother. He sealed their lips together, deepening the kiss and rocking their bodies together.  
  
"I think this would go better if we had undressed first," said Dean, as they both tried to remove the others' shirt and only succeeded in getting in each others' way.  
  
They paused for a moment, and a challenging look passed between them before they quickly separated. It turned into a race to see who could strip first. Sam won, only because Dean insisted on double tying his boots and taking them off slowed him down.  
  
Neither was aware of the two sets of eyes watching them. A faint rustle of the curtains went completely unnoticed as Devlin and Shane elected a better vantage point behind the pillows on the other bed.  
  
Sam slid behind Dean, waiting for him to finish undressing.  
  
Tossing his jeans toward the chair and missing, Dean twisted around and pushed Sam onto his back. He stretched out, nudging Sam's legs apart and settling between them.  
  
Sam reached down, grasping them both, and started to slide his fist up and down the matching columns of hard flesh.  
  
"Don't," gasped Dean, gripping Sam's wrist. "It'll be over too fast that way."  
  
Sam swallowed and bit his lip, surrendering to Dean's rhythm. He arched his back as Dean slowly moved his hips, pressing downward to increase the pressure and friction between them.  
  
Taking the opportunity, Dean nipped and kissed Sam's exposed neck. His hands moved slowly along Sam's sides in time to their lovemaking.  
  
Sam ran a hand through Dean's short hair, lightly guiding him to move his mouth down toward his chest. Moist warmth suckled, then nipped at one, then the other of his nipples. Gasping at the sensation, he wrapped his long legs around Dean's narrow hips and increased the pressure and tempo of their movements.  
  
Dean's breath caught, and he slipped his hands beneath Sam, holding him close and tight. Feeling himself racing toward the edge, he met Sam's desperate kiss with his own.  
  
Together they cried out as sweet pleasure consumed them, their bodies locked in the eternal embrace of lovers.  
  
Content, Dean buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck and drifted, feeling safe in his brothers' arms as Sam sighed with happiness and dozed.  
  
Quietly, Devlin climbed from behind the pillow and stood on the edge of the bed next to them. He lifted his walking stick and waved it in an arch starting with their heads and ending with their feet. Golden sparkles drifted down and surrounded them both.  
  
Satisfied they were safe for the next year, Devlin turned and found Shane standing behind him. "I told ya they were special."  
  
"That they are," agreed Shane, draping an arm across Devlin's shoulders.  
  
"I think I could use that ale right about now," admitted Devlin, and they both shimmered out of sight.

  
 

 


End file.
